


Lugar & Momento

by Spei_Stella



Category: Bleach
Genre: BAMF Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, Drama, Epic Battle Scene, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Humor, Idiots in Love, Interspecies Romance, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spei_Stella/pseuds/Spei_Stella
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Lugar & Momento

—¡No sé si te hayas fijado, Kurosaki, pero puede que este ***** _Brutal decapitación de un enemigo_ ***** no sea el mejor momento! ***** _Esquivando una estocada_ *****

—¿Por qué no?

— _“¿Por qué no?”_ ¿Es en serio, Shinigami? ***** _Estrangulando a la estúpida que trató de tirar de su cola con dicha extremidad_ ***** ¿Qué rayos está mal con ustedes allá arriba para que crean que el medio de un campo de batalla es lugar para un corazón-a-corazón?

—¿No querrás decir corazón-a-Agujero-Hollow?

— **¡A CALLAR ABARAI!** ***** _Llave de judo, puñetazo, patada, puñetazo_ *****

—¿Quizá porque nunca parece haber un momento adecuado para tener una conversación privada desde que aceptaste la oferta de Aizen? ***** _Destrozando costillas de una patada_ *****

 ***** _Cortándole el paso a los asesinos que trataban de alcanzar a los científicos decodificando el desastre actual_ ***** —¿En serio nos estás culpando a mí y a Aizen porque te sientes abandonado? ***** _Desgarrón_ ***** ¡Tú querías que me integre más con esto de la Alianza!

—¡Lo sé! ¡Y es grandioso que te estés involucrando más con nosotros! ***** _Getsuga Tenshō_ ***** ¡Eso no es a lo que me refería!

—¿Entonces a qué? ***** _Bala_ ***** ¡Habla claro, Kurosaki!

—Es solo… ***** _Apuñalamiento indiscriminado de siete enemigos_ ***** Llevo ya un buen rato intentando que hablemos seriamente y lo único que parece interesarte últimamente es perseguir a _Aizen-sama_ …

—Oh por el amor de – ¿Estás celoso, Shinigami? ***** _Gran Rey Cero_ *****

 ***** _Máscara Hollow_ ***** —¿Y qué si lo estoy?

—¿Y qué si lo estás?: **¿¡Y qué si lo estás!?** ***** _Desmembramiento de la extraña criatura invocada por los cada vez más desesperados enemigos_ ***** Ahora sí la hiciste buena, Kurosaki: ¿Tienes la menor idea de cuántas veces estuve a punto de eviscerar a tus ridículas _fangirls_?, ¿A la Princesa?, ¿A la Enana?, ¿Al Faraón?

—¿Al Faraóoo – **¡Shinji es como otra madre para mí a estas alturas! ¿¡Cómo carajos se te ocurre siquiera** – ***** _Kuro Getsuga_ *****

—Errr, chicos…

—Hush, Rubia: Esto se está poniendo bueno…

— **¡Y Aizen es técnicamente mi padre!** ***** _Patada, puñetazo_ *****

—Kurosaki, Jaegerjaquez, si hicieran el favor de recordar que no son los únicos de este bando en el campo de batalla…

— **¡AHORA NO, TŌSHIRŌ/DUENDE!** ***** _Dos idiotas empleando Sonido a la vez en su persecución de más de los “malos”_ *****

— **¿A QUIÉN CARAJOS LLAMAS “DUENDE”, ESTÚPIDA GATA DE CALLEJÓN!!!**

— **¡SI TE QUEDA EL GUANTE…!** ***** _Rasgando laringes de una mordida_ *****

—Oh, por el amor de… – **¡GRIMM!** ***** _Choque de espadas, patada, mandoble_ *****

 ***** _Codazo a la tráquea del imbécil que intentó reducirlo por la espalda_ ***** — **¿¡QUÉ!!!?**

— **¡ESTOY TRATANDO DE MANTENER UNA CONVERSACIÓN SERIA CONTIGO! ¡PRESTA ATENCIÓN, CON UN DEMONIO!**

—¡HEY!

—¡Lo siento, Kokutō! ***** _Se detiene, lo piensa, se encoge de hombros y lanza su Zanpakutō Quincy a la cabeza de otro subnormal intentando atacarlo frontalmente_ *****

—... ¿De veras, Kurosaki?: ¿Tu Zanpakutō? ¿A su cabeza? ***** _Juzgándolo silenciosa pero brutalmente_ *****

—…

—Wow, pero que excelente capacidad estratégica la de tu alumno, Kisuke… Estoy impresionada…

—Yoruichi-san, creo que todos podemos deducir correctamente que **YO** no fui quien le enseñó eso al estimado Kurosaki-kun…

—Espero, Kisuke, que ese no hayas sido tú echándome a los lobos… ***** _Despidiendo su Máscara Hollow para el Máximo Efecto de la Ceja de la Perdición™_ *****

—… En absoluto, Hirako-san… ***** _Sonríe, ligeramente traumatizado_ *****

—… ***** _Pantomima silenciosa del clásico “I’m Watching You”, Máscara Hollow, absoluta masacre de la nueva oleada de refuerzos enemigos_ *****

—… Estoy muerto apenas terminemos aquí, ¿Cierto…? * Continua la indiscriminada y ultraviolenta siega de enemigos a manos de un solo, muy ofendido, Vizard *

—¿Tú que crees, Geta-Bōshi?

—…

—Vivió una buena vida, Urahara-Dono…

—…

—Ya estoy harto… ***** _Ascendiendo a modo Vasto Lorde, nivelando a la mitad de los malos con un solo Cero, desapareciendo en un destello de Sonido_ ***** —Grimm… ***** _Reapareciendo justo en frente del ligeramente aturdido susodicho_ ***** Nos hemos conocido ya por seis años, cinco de los cuales hemos estado – relativamente – en el mismo lado de cualquier jodidamente ridículo cataclismo que se le pudo haber ocurrido al universo lanzarnos, y siempre hemos sabido manejarnos bien en el Fin Del Mundo de turno…

—Hasta ahora…

—Hush, Tōshirō…

 ***** _Muy distraído Getsuga Tenshō por sobre el hombro izquierdo sin romper el contacto visual con SU felino sociópata_ ***** —… y los últimos tres… los últimos tres han sido los más felices de mi vida, contigo a mi lado…

—Kurosaki…

 ***** _Cero a quemarropa contra el pobre imbécil que intentó aprovecharse de la “distracción” de dos de los combatientes enemigos más poderosos presentes en la escaramuza_ ***** —Me atrevería a decir que, a estas alturas, eres la persona que mejor me conoce – lo has sido ya por un largo tiempo…

—¿Será posible…?

—Pero… la cuestión es… que incluso cuando batallaba por lograr una conversación semi-civilizada contigo más allá de aquellos momentos tan solemnes que se sentía sacrílego interrumpirlos con mis mundanas tonterías humanas… incluso cuando tú realmente eras el epítome de un rabioso gato mojado atrapado en una figura bípeda…

—Oigan… creo que Ichigo está intentando…

—Creo que, en el fondo, siempre he sabido lo que quiero de ti… solo era demasiado cobarde para atreverme… ***** _Apuñalamiento, patada, puñetazo (¿Es que ninguno de los minions del enemigo se daba cuenta de que no porque estuviesen teniendo una charla seria en medio de una batalla significaba que se habían descuidado?)_ *****

—Mi cámara: ¡Alguien, quien sea, deme mi cámara! ¡Este momento debe ser preservado para la posteridad!

—Pero ya no más: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez… ***** _Hincando una rodilla en el muy destrozado suelo a su alrededor y tomando la mano de una mucho más estupefacta Espada_ *****

—Oh, por todos los dioses… **¡VA A HACERLO!**

—¿Aceptarías casaa **AL SUELO!!!** ***** _Se lanza sobre el otro Híbrido en un instintivo intento de escudarlo de la explosión que niveló todo el campo de batalla, cortesía de los – muy vapuleados – remanentes del enemigo, quienes decidieron que esa era su mejor oportunidad para erradicar a cuantos opositores pudiesen mientras cubrían su retirada_ *****

—CoughCoughCough…

—Malditos hijos de…

—¿Todos están bien…? ¿O al menos razonablemente enteros…?

—¿Pero es que no pudieron desviar la ceniza por aquí también, Kensei…? La mitad de mi División se está asfixiando…

—¡No veo nada!

—Ufff… gracias por la salvada, Renji

—Nah, no lo menciones, Rangiku…

—¿Alguien ha visto a Shinji? Aizen nos hará trizas si no lo devolvemos a Hueco Mundo en una pieza…

—¿A alguien más se le reventaron los tímpanos…?

— **¡TODOS, A CALLAR!!!!!** ***** _Gran Rey Cero disparado hacia el cielo como énfasis visual del – literal – rugido de la Pantera_ *****

—…

—…

—…

—¿Podría alguien explicarme _**por-favor**_ qué carajos acaba de pasar aquí…?

—…

—…

—…

 ***** _Violento tic en su ojo derecho ante el sepulcral silencio de todos los presentes_ ***** —Muy bien, ustedes lo pidieron: ¡Gran Rey– **¡DETENTE!** ***** _Sujetando la muñeca de la fúrica Espada a punto de nivelar la extensión aproximada de un país pequeño_ ***** —Grimm… ***** _Intensa conexión mental-espiritual establecida a través de un contacto visual tan prolongado e íntimo que incluso Urahara ocultó el rostro tras su abanico (…por unos segundos_ ) ***** Escucha… puede que no sea el mejor comunicador…

—El eufemismo del milenio…

—¡Hush, Rukia! ¡Ahora no!

—Pero creo que incluso un infante podría deducir lo que estaba intentando hacer antes de que fuésemos tan grosera e idiotamente interrumpidos… así que…

—¿Así que…?

—…

—…

—Venga Kurosaki… es una simple pregunta…

—¿En serio me harás repetirlo…?

—¿En serio arriesgarías mi respuesta? Sabes perfectamente lo mucho que detesto que me tomen por sentado, Ichigo…

—¡Sólo empieza de nuevo, Ichigo! ¡Ibas bien la primera vez!

—¡Son tres miserables palabras, Kurosaki! ¿O es que hasta aquí llega tu famoso valor?

—Yo… tú… Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: ¿Te casarías conmigo?

—Oh. Por. Kami-Sama…

—Lo hizo… sí lo hizo…

—Shhh… cállense, quiero oír la respuesta…

—…

—…

—… Maldito Shinigami idiota… ***** _Se acerca, lo jala del cuello de la túnica y le planta un beso en plena Máscara_ ***** _**Llevo ya seis años esperando… Tú sí que sabes tomarte tu tiempo Kurosaki…**_


End file.
